The Trainer and the Thief and the Knight
by drowgames5
Summary: Two fugitives are running from a mysterious hunter. They find themselves in the company of a gardevoir, who cautiously helps them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Now here is a disclaimer so Nintendo doesn't sue me. disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or te song the joker and the theif by MotherWolf.**  
 **FYI this means communication though psychic power**

Ents Pov

"Oh fuck Oh fuck" I say under my breath as I dart though the forest, with a many a growlithe at my heels. I can see only 15 feet in front of thanks to a heavy fog.  
we can't keep running Ent Kit tells me in my mind  
Distracted by Kit's comment I trip on a root fall face first into a cave. The last thing I see before losing conciseness is Kit running into the cave.

? Pov

I stare in bewilderment as the two humans who are in my Home. They both have deep black cloths on. One is clearly male while the other is female. The male is unconscious and bleeding on the floor after falling. The oddest part about them was their hair. They both had black hair. The female however, had purple hair, while the male's color was dark crimson red instead of purple. I hear barking in the distance, and feel an overwhelming amount of fear from the female. I see her snap her fingers; and like magic the entrance to my cave became solid stone. At this point I am confused. Who are you ?

To be continued.

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading my first fan are Kit and Ent running from? What are Kit and Ent? Who is the Cave dweller? Find out when I release chapter 2 later today.**

 **Unrelated note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

 **2 of the trainer, the thief, and the knight. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mother Wolf.**

 **FYI this means speaking telepathically and** ** _this_** **means a character's thought.**

 **Also i just realized the telepathic quotation marks don't copy and paste. Sorry :p**

? Pov

Alarmed she looks over at me and sees me. She tries to tell me in something in human, but to me it is just gibberish. She then opens up her bag, and pulls out a pokeball.

Who are you I ask her.

 _Oh hell no_. I think to myself. Mustering up Energy, I shoot a beam of pure, blinding light at her and the male human. When it fades there was two zoroak where the humans were standing. The male was a regular zoroak, while the female was shiny. _That explains the weird hair colors._ Also the pokeball was on the ground, open, and standing there was a Gallade.

Wally's Pov

(Author's note: yes the Gallade is named Wally. You got a problem with that?)

Before me I see a female Gardevoir. I look around, evaluating the situation. Behind me are Kit and Ent in their Zoroak Forms, both unconscious, with Ent's head bleeding; and my pokeball is on the ground. _This Gardevoir clearly thought Kit was going to try to catch her, and retaliated. Even if I'm wrong both Kit and Ent need medical treatment._

what is going on!? I hear the Gardevoir think.

I will explain later. First we need to heal them. I reply.

How? she asks.

Heal pulse. I will heal Kit, you heal Ent.

which in is which?

The Shiny one Kit, the normal one is Ent

Ok

We both muster up energy, and emits a healing pulse which restores Ent and Kit's Hp. Both kit and Ent wake up, and transform into their human forms, and ask me what happened.

Uh, what are saying? the Gardevoir asks me.

Sorry about this

HU-

I walk over and kiss her. When she breaks this kiss, she blushes.

u-uh um why-y did you do th-that she asks me.

"ya wally why did you do that?" Ent asks me.

I can understand them she says in amazement.

That's why. I reply. also… I kind of like you I add blushing.

Uhh let's pretend that didn't happen she says. Anyways, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS

We are EX- Team Plasma. I reply.

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2 of my fanfiction. I will release chapter 3 either later today or tomorrow. XD**

 **Unrelated note: The tall fuzzy hats worn by Britain's elite infantry regiments (including Buckingham Palace guards) are made of North American black bear fur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I only own the Characters Ent and Kit. I don't own Pokemon or Mother wolf.**

Ent's Pov

"team what?" The gardevoir asks.

"team plasma" kit explains"Team plasma was originally a team who's mission was to helping abused pokemon. However, it became twisted and evil by a man named G. He had his branch of the organization perform illegal acts; theft, assault, kidnapping, and at one point, even murder. Team plasma began to tear itself apart. Soon, we all had a choice to make: follow our leader, Lord N, or follow Ghetsis."

"who did you choose?"

"Lord N" Kit replied

"However," I said, going the conversation,"the Law didn't see Lord N or his followers as good guys. In their eyes, no member, current or past, was good. We knew it would only be a matter of time before they would begin hunt down members of team plasma."

"And did they?" the Gardevoir asked.

"They did. Although we got a head start, they eventually found us. And that's who we were running from when we ran into your home."

"Oh... Well then what are you? a human or pokemon?"

"Both." Kit answered."We were born humans, but we were both bitten by a shadow zoroak."

" A shadow... zoroak?" the gardevoir said.

"A shadow zoroak has the ability to turn humans into their own kind by biting them. zoroaks created this way aren't as powerful as regular zoroak. They can't make themselves look like other pokemon, they only have one guise: Their human Body. However, your hair color changes to a crimson red, or purple if you were bitten by a shiny zoroak. We can use any move a zoroak could ." Kit explained.

Gardevoir's Pov

"oh"I said "so now what?"

"I hate to ask this, but may we stay with you?" Ent asks, "we have no where to go. We are wanted in every region."

"Sure" I reply.

 _Maybe they aren't so Bad After all._

? pov

"My lord, We have locate the traitors" I save into the holocaster.

"Good" the voice on the other end replies.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3 Of the Trainer and The Thief and the Knight XD! Chapter 4 will come out tommorow.**

 **Unrelated Note:** **Those few who have survived a jump from the Golden Gate Bridge report that it takes about four seconds to hit the water, which is plenty of time to re-think and regret the decision.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Chapter 4, (Sorry don't have enough time Thanks so much for all of the support) XD! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mother Wolf. Oh by the way, this chapter takes place the following day after chapter 3.**

Gardevoir's Pov

I wake up to the sound of battling. _That's weird. Who would be battling?_ Then everything comes back to me. I get up and walk outside. I see a Chesnaught and a shiny Greninja duking it out with each other.

"Hey cut it o-"

"They won't hear you."

I look over and see Wally sitting on sitting on a log with a Volcarona hovering next to him.

"Oh hey Wally." I tell him, and sit next to him on the log. "Care to explain just who these are Pokémon?"

"They are part of Kit and Ent's Team." He answers.

"What?! There are Pokémon themselves but still catch wild Pokémon?"

"Of course not!" he says with an appalled look on his face, "Our teams are more like squads. The only reason why we sleep in pokeball is so we don't take up as much space. And of course so no one tries to kidnap us. However they have been modified to open from both the in and outside. "

"Oh."

"And by the way this is Helios." He adds, pointing to the Volcarona.

"Hello" Helios said in a deep wise voice.

"Wait, where are Kit and Ent?" I ask, just now realizing they're nowhere to be seen.

"Just watch the battle" Wally tells me.

I take a look at the battle and find myself impressed. Both of them were very talented. The Chesnaught slams its fists together, and a round shield with spikes covering it appeared from its forearms. The Greninja, however, must have been excepting that, and jumped high into the trees. Suddenly, out of the mist, I see a purple and black burl jump up to the Greninja's height and with a swift kick, send the

Greninja crashing into the ground. However, as soon as the blur jumped to the ground a crimson-red and black blur hurls a blue orb at the purple and black orb, the purple blur doges, and out of the blue the Chesnaught slams it fist into the red blur.

Both of the blurs come into focus, and I see the blurs are Ent and Kit in their Zoroak forms.

"I never could beat you. " Ent told her, as Kit helps Him up.

They see me, transform into their humans form, and they, (along with the Chesnaught and the Greninja)

"Oh hey Gardev-"

 **To be contuied.**

 **Unrelated note: Wilbur and Orville weren't the only Wright Brothers. They had two older brothers, Reuchlin and Lorin, plus a younger sister, Katharine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Mother Wolf**

Wally's Pov

"oh hey garde-"

Suddenly, Kit,Ent,Greninja,and Chesnaught are no longer on the ground, but in the air, trapped in a net. Suddenly, out of the mist came several humans holding cans of beer, shotguns,and cigarettes, and long beards. They were wearing and wearing tank tops, red checkered shirts, cargo jeans, and hats with the word "nascar" stitched on to them. One of them, obviously their leader, comes to the front.

"Suiiiiiiiiy! Looks like we got a big one boys." he says,"a shiny greninja, a chesnaught, and two zoroarks."  
"We aren't zoroarks" I hear Kit say.

"Yes you are! We been watching you all morning duking it out

"HEY" I hear Gardevoir say telepathically" let them go"

"Well boys what do we have here? A talking gardevoir." the leader commented _Uh oh_ " Take _**it**_ too boys." The poachers begin walking toward Gardevoir

 _Oh Fuck no._

" You stay away from her!" I shout telepathically at them.

"Well Well Well." the leader says "looks like we have a pair of love birds here. Kill Him." The poachers start advancing on me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I scream telepathically

Gardevoir Pov

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Wally screams. Suddenly Wally begins glowing.

 _Whats happening to him?_ When the Glowing stops Wally looks way different. For Starters, he has a cape. And his blade are longer and are red.

"What happened to him?" I ask Kit .

" Gardevoir, I'm going to tell you something Wally told me last night. He loves you. And I know you love him."

"But I just met him!"

Look, Ent and I have been dating since before he joined us. The others don't need 'mates', but Wally feels our love because he is a feeling Pokemon. And he wants love like ours to. But we can't give that to him. And that all changed yesterday when he met you. and he knows you love him back."

"He does?"

"You were sending out strong teleplay waves that woke him up last night. And he heard you say in your sleep 'I love you Wally' And he loves you so much, he's mega evolved. Trust me. He is your soul mate."

Suddenly I'm back in reality. Kit, Ent, Chesnaught and Greninja are out of the net.

Wally turns to me.

"I sorry I got so angry li-"

I walk over and kiss him.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow XD**

 **Unrelated note: Chuck Norris Once upper cut a horse. Today we know its descendants as** **Giraffes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 so this chapter isn't going to be about Kit and Ent, but about a foreshadowing of something that is going to next chapter. (Author's note: Foreshadowing means to be a warning or indication of (a future event). Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or mother wolf.**

Castelia City Police Station, Normal Pov

"So you're saying you know where our 2 fugitives are?" Officer Jennings asked the redneck poacher sitting in front of her. The Poacher has numerous cuts on him.

"Yes Mam. And if I tell you where they are will I get the 1 million Pokédollar reward?" the poacher asked.

"Yes." Officer Jennings replied.

"Ok. There in the mountains in between Kalos and Unova. "The poacher informed.

"Thank you. Now you're under arrest for illegal poaching, illegal use of rare candy, illegally selling slow poke tails, buying and selling illegal weapons, and owning a ditto without a breeder's license. You have the right to remain silent…"

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. School is about to start for me, so it might be a few days till the next chapter. Oh by the way, all unrelated notes come from mental floss. XD.**

 **Unrelated note: Nintendo, the popular video game company, was actually founded in 1889 as a playing card company.**


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 7. Sorry for the wait, been busy with school XD! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or mother wolf. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Kit's Pov/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It has been a few days since the whole poacher incident. Wally and Gardevoir are officially together, which means of course Gardevoir is joining our band of merry men. It's currently the middle of the night, and I can't sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Kit, are you asleep?" Ent asks me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yeah." I reply, sighing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think Ghetsis's agents are hunting us down?" He asks me. I can detect a nervous tone in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I get up and lay next to him. I reach for his hand and grip it to comfort him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks Kit" he tells me. "You are always the more calm and collected one of the two of us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, I here movement in the distance. I reach over to my bag and pull out one of the pokeballs in them. I tap on the top of it and it the person inside opens. Suddenly out of the Pokeball comes Imp./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The small Sableye looks at me with his deep diamond eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?" Imp asks me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I need your help." I ask./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Imp" Ent says, just seeing him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Ent." Imp replies" anyways, I was sleeping." He lies to me. In reality, he was probably rolling around in his treasure hoard./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah sure…" I tell him in a sarcastic tone," And I'm professor oak."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine." he says."What do you need me to do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look out side and see if anyone is out there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OK"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Imp stares out the the cave and is silent for a few seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly he crawls back to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Shit. their everywhere."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTo be Continued. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThanks for reading chapter 7! I will release chapter 8 as soon as possible, and thanks for all the support. XD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUnrelated note:It is illegal to enter the Houses of Parliament in a suit of armor./strong/p 


End file.
